


Andrew's collection of strays

by Tuvieja



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Adoption, Cats, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten, of said cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuvieja/pseuds/Tuvieja
Summary: A short fic about how Andreil got their catsSpoiler alert: It's Soft
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	1. King Fluffkins

It was cold and dark, the perfect day to sit on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate, with marshmallows obviously. Maybe even stay in bed, just letting the hours pass by. Of course this was not the case if you were an exy junky.

If you were a junkie then you’d think it a good idea to go out running. For fun.

Andrew burrows further into his nest of pillows and blankets on the couch, internally cursing whatever god was in charge of asssigning attraction (he’d have to ask Renee about that one).

Just as his annoyance was getting to him, the door opened wide. There stood Neil, completely drenched, with his running coat pulled tight around him.

Andrew observed from his position on the couch,not wanting to move now that he knew the idiot was okay. Neil hadn’t spotted him yet, too busy trying to get his shoes off one handed. Maneuvering around the arm he had curled protectively around his middle.

-What have you done now?- His voice impassive as ever but the fact that he was asking was enough of a tell that he was actually worried.

Neil snapped his head up, startled and… guilty?

-Hey, Andrew! What are you doing up so early?

-It’s ten am, and I asked first

Neil gave an uneasy laugh and curled even more into himself. At this point Andrew was beginning to think of cigarette burns and cruel knives.

With a quickness usually reserved to the annoyance that was palying exy, Andrew darted a hand to Neil’s jacket. It was half unzipped so it was easy for him to pull it apart to get to the issue.

He expected blood, maybe bruises, he did not expect a tiny furry head to poke out mewling softly.

Momentarily paralyzed by sheer surprise he let Neil pull back, closing his jacket again.

-I can explain?

Andrew stared.

With a sigh Neil gave up and pulled the kitten out of his coat, presenting him to Andrew.

The thing wasn’t just small, it was minuscule, with bright red hair and big eyes. Just like the man holding him, it was completely drenched but he was also shivering. He raised his eyes and saw the same thing in human form. Neil’s gaze was pleading, his auburn curls, made darker by the water, were plastered over his forehead.

-He was left on a box outside. The poor thing was curled on a corner because nobody picked him up.

Andrew wondered if the other saw the similarities or he was too oblivious to realize.

-I think it’s because of this?- Then Neil turned the cat and Andrew saw he was missing his left hind leg. The idea seemed preposterous to Neil, his face scrunched up as he looked at it.

-... you need a shower

The observation seemed out of place but Neil saw something in his face. What? Andrew had no idea, he hadn’t decided anything yet. 

He smiled and promptly passed the animal over to Andrew, ho caught it more out of reflex than any desire to hold it (or so he told himself)

-I’ll be quick

Andrew nodded and turned to look as Neil rushed to their bathroom, unconsciously pulling the kitten to his chest.

When Neil was out of sight he lowered his eyes and stared at the stray.

-I won’t force  _ you _ to shower if you can stay still

By the time Neil came out of the shower he was greeted with a sight he didn’t expect. Sure, he had known Andrew would keep the cat, he wouldn’t have brought him over otherwise, but he didn’t think this would happen so quick.

On the couch, once again bundled up on his blanket nest, was Andrew. His hands were wrapped tightly around his mug of cocoa, as usual on days like these. What was unusual was the tiny head peeking out between his legs, a tiny paw swatting at socked feet the Andrew waved around lazily.

The scene was so domestic that Neil couldn’t help but stand there and stare.

Without lifting his head, Andrew said,-Take a picture, it’ll last longer

Neil smiled and took out his phone. Andrew hadn’t expected him to take it seriously so as he snapped the photo Andrew was scowling at him, the intimidation ruined by the ball of fluff currently gnawing on his toes.

After a quick  _ yes or no? _ Neil padded to the couch and sat besides Andrew, looking down at the cat, who had tired of munching on socks and was now fixated on the mug held carefully out of it’s grasp.

Neil took another picture this one of just the cat, and sent it to the group chat.

Within seconds it was blowing up. From questions like “when did you get a cat” “what’s its name” and “are you keeping him” from Matt and Dan, to weird requests like “can I dress him” from Allison. Renee congratulated them on “their new son”, and Kevin asked if this meant they would miss night practise for it. He wouldn’t be answering that one. Then Nicky managed to write something that wasn’t just emojis, he asked if he could name it.

He turned the phone to Andrew in a silent question.

-It’s your cat. Do whatever.

Neill shrugged and sent an affirmative, letting his phone fall on the cushions. Picking up the cat so it was on his lap, and not trying to drink the chocolate, he turned on the TV to a rerun of an old exy game.

Andrew didn’t say anything but he hoped his eyes conveyed enough exasperation. After a while though, his hand strayed to Neil and started petting the cat softly as it drifted to sleep.

Maybe keeping the critter wouldn’t be so bad, especially if it meant Neil came back sooner from his jog.

It isn’t until far into the afternoon that either of them check their phones, finding out that it had been decided that the kitten would be named King Fluffkins. Neil laughed at it and Andrew pretended not to melt at the sound.

Then they realized the cat was female and but the stupid name had already taken hold so there was no changing.

-Besides,- Said Nicky, who was unwilling to drop such a magnificent name. - Who’s to say that a girl can’t be King?-


	2. Sir Fat Cat McCatterson

It was freezing. Not as in “it’s pretty cold and I wanna g home” but rather “there’s ice everywhere and you need to walk carefully or risk breaking your back”. Neil doesn’t like those kinds of days. He remembers all too well what it’s like to be on freezing temperatures sleeping on a house without windows and unable to light a fire because it may attract attention. He also despised the cold because it felt too much like knives slicing at him, making everything hurt and numb at the same time.

On these days, and these days only, Neil likes to skip his morning run. Choosing instead to wear one of Andrew’s hoodies, slightly short on the arms but too wide on the back, and keep himself inside at all times.

That, however, was not how he’d be spending today. They had gone to Columbia for the weekend, only him and Andrew since Aaron decided to go out with Kaytlin, Nicky was visiting Erik in Germany, and Kevin preferred to stay in Palmetto so he could “actually use his time for something useful, like practise”. 

Neil hadn’t paid him any mind and the two of them had actually had a chill couple of days, eating too many calories and lounging around the house. 

Now, though, they needed to drive back. Neil wanted to fit at least one practise and both of them had classes early on monday.

Andrew descended that stairs, having successfully put King on her carrier. A task more difficult than it may seem like, she hated the thing.

He looked at Neil, who had been staring out the window like he wanted to murder the snow, and flung him the keys.

-At least make yourself useful and go start the car, that way it’ll be somewhat warm by the time we head out

With the threat of being cold all the way back to the Tower, Neil was out the door before Andrew had put down the cat.

Neil approached the car, focusing on his feet so he wouldn’t slip. He was so concentrated that he didn’t hear the sound until he was already opening the door.

It was subtle but Neil had heard that noise enough times to identify it.

When they had just brought King home she was too small and undernourished so they had to take him to the vet several times until she was up to full health. The first few days it was still up in the air if she’d make it or not. She’d let out these pitiful mewls when she was hungry or uncomfortable or if she just wanted attention. Nowadays she upright yelled at them, informing the entire house that her needs weren’t met and she demanded retribution.

What he had heard were just like those cries in the beginning, like the little lungs couldn't make enough of an effort.

His first instinct was to look towards the house, where he knew King was fuming on the carrier, then he realized the sound had come from the actual car.

He dropped to his knees, leaning down to check under the car in case it was there but no luck. Then he checked every tire, knowing sometimes cats sought refuge there, but it wasn’t on them.

This operation took enough time that Andrew was standing on the porch, looking as Neil walked in circles around the car calling out.

-Come here! Come out! We aren’t going to hurt you..

-Have you officially lost it? I feel like I should be informed if that’s the case. I’m keeping King on the divorce.

Without thought Neil rebutted -You can’t divorce me if we’re not married,

He stood back up, worries forgotten for a minute, -Besides, I’m the one who found her. Shouldn’t I be the one that gets to keep her?

-She hates you, forcing her stay with you would be animal cruelty

Neil frowned, King didn’t  _ hate him _ , they just had different views. Different views as in Neil thought he should get more attention from Andrew and King thought sitting herself right between them was acceptable.

Before they could get into the familiar banter Neil heard the noise again. This time it was right beside him.

Without a word he turned and looked at the hood. 

-How did you get in there?

Andrew came over to see what Neil was talking about, or why he was talking to his car.

When Andrew heard the sound he immediately got into action, popping open the hood and leaning in. Nestled right behind the motor was another cat. This time though, it wasn’t a kitten like King, it was long and too thin, with a shaggy white coat that was doing nothing against the below-zero temperatures they were facing. The cat was plastered against the bottom, probably startled by the sudden change in light, but unable to do anything about it.

-And what are  _ you _ doing here?- He mumbled at the mangy thing

Andrew liked to pretend he didn’t talk to the cats but Neil had heard him more than once explaining to King why it was wrong to tip things off the shelves and trying to convince her to lie on kevin’s white shirts.

Neil leaned in besides Andrew. When he spotted the cat he cooed at him and reached over, presumably to pick it up

Andrew could have warned him but he was a firm believer of learning from consequences so when the cat, predictably, scratched Neil’s hand he only looked at him with a look that said “you are an idiot, why do I tolerate you”

Neil went inside to clean the cat and put a bandaid on it, when he came out he was carrying a think blanket they had on the back of the couch.

After some maneuvering he managed to get the cat under the blanket and, now safe from stray claws, he picked him up.

-Isn’t him adorable?- He asked as he wrestled with the blanket. -I believe King’s vet opens on Sundays too

Andrew nodded, already resigned to his fate.-If you become a cat lady I’m definitely divorcing you.

-Still not married- Called out Neil as he rounded the car to get ot the passenger side.

Andrew looked put upon but he quickly got the to the vet clinic and payed for everything, the check-up, vaccines, some food, and a cat bed that he swore he didn’t know where it had come from.

As they drove back to Palmetto Neil mussed what kind of wild name Nicky would come up with when he came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder to always check your cars if it's too cold in case a cat got in there! They are also cold and don't know any better!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written far too late into the night because NaNo is kicking my ass and I needed something sweet


End file.
